An Excellent Idea
by Marisha
Summary: Steve had a great idea, which causes Danny a huge headache.


Super thanks to KiraSparrow for beta reading!

An Excellent Idea

By Marisha

"You can't do that!" Danny's hand slammed into the dashboard. "How can you possibly think that?"

Steve glanced over, an eyebrow raised. "I think it's an excellent idea." He looked quickly back at the road his cheek muscles twitching.

"Of course, you would!" Danny exclaimed, drumming the dashboard. "Who am I kidding? Of all people on this sandy, wind-ridden rock, you'd be the person to think it's a great idea." He fell back into the passenger seat, staring out of the window.

"Why?" Steve asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Danny bit his lips, ignoring him.

"No, honestly." Steve looked over to him. "Give me one logical reason." His eyes honed in on Danny.

"Ah, would you mind?" Danny brandished his hands in the air.

Steve blinked, confused.

"The road! You are the one driving, remember?"

Steve's head swung back with ease. "I can multitask." He swayed the car back into their lane while waving happily at the angry driver honking his horn.

"Yeah. Again, you're the only one believing that," Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Remind me again why you're driving MY car?"

"Cause I'm good at it," Steve suggested helpfully, flashing him a wide smile.

Danny scowled.

Steve shrugged. "I like to drive."

"If you define 'driving' as over the allocated speed limit, running red lights AND stop signs. STOP SIGNS! You know these red odd shaped signs—."

"Octagonal," Steve threw in.

"What?" Danny gave him a blank stare.

Steve glanced over. "That's the shape, octagonal."

Danny threw his hands up. "Of course, you would know that, but not their function."

"I know their function," replied Steve patiently.

"Really, you do? Enlighten me for they are not 'rolling over' signs. Especially not 'Four Way Stop Signs.' They don't give you the option if you feel like it. They stand for STOPPING – not just pretending to, I planned to and could have stopped if I wanted to which I didn't and WAIT 'till it's your turn." Danny took a deep breath and Steven opened his mouth—. "And pedestrians," Danny went on. Steve clapped his mouth shut.

"Have the right of way," Danny said with a satisfied smirk. "So, WE the POLICE should treat them with respect and be a leading example instead of trying to run down as many as we can in any given day—."

"I don't do that!" Steve punched the stirring wheel.

Danny shrugged, leaning into the passenger door to get a better look at Steve. "Well, again you are the only one believing that. To US – NORMAL OUTSIDERS - it looks like a fun army-training-virtual-reality-game applied in reality."

"It's the Navy," Steve said through gritted teeth, "and we would never train on or with civilians," he added in an icy tone.

Danny glanced out of the window realizing he had gone too far. "NEVER. MIND. The answer is still NO."

Steve shrugged coolly. "Your decision since you're the one telling her."

Danny's head shot around. "You told her already? When? How come she asked you before me?"

Steve stared ahead. "How do you know she did?"

Danny sighed theatrically. "Because this is the first time I've heard about it. Remember? We entered the car and you casually dropped the bomb on me?"

Steve's lips smirked. "I bet you were in the theater club – no wait," he looked over, his eyes filled with mirth. "The glee club."

Danny sank back causally, looking out of the window. "Don't change the topic."

Steve's face broke into a grin. "I knew it. Kono owes me twenty bucks."

"What?" Danny's head shot around.

"Kono and I were just talking—."

"About me? Behind my back?" Danny's eyes turned to slits.

Steve took a breath and went on. "With your eloquent speech pattern and your hand articulations you must have been in theater or glee club in high school."

Danny bit his lip and Steve grinned. "And you just confirmed it."

"I did NOT," Danny said clenching his jaw.

"Oh, yes," Steve bopped his head contently. "Your reactions proved it and she has to cough up twenty bucks."

"She bet against me?" Danny asked quietly, staring out of the passenger window.

"She said she never believed you did anything fun in high school," Steve reported matter-of-factly. "You hate sports."

"I don't." Danny flipped his hands up. "What kind of gossip are you spreading about me? Just 'cause I don't see ANY sense in these 'activities' you call sport on the island. Honestly, paddling on foam in the water is hardly a sport. For the record, I love sports. I was a—." His cell phone rang its special Rachel tone. He pulled it out, stared at it, winced and pushed the ignore button.

"Could have been Gracie," Steve pointed out innocently.

"Yeah, that's what I fear," he rubbed his neck. "Now I have to clean up your mess again."

"Or we just go ahead as planned and make your little girl the happiest girl on Oahu."

"She is the happiest girl. She has me!" Danny slapped the phone back into his pocket as he caught Steve's disbelieving expression. "What?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Slight understatement, don't you think?" He looked back to the road quickly.

"No idea what you're trying to imply," Danny replied unimpressed, whistling happily to himself for a second before he glanced over to Steve. "So, Kono doesn't think it's a queer activity?"

"What?" Steve turned his head confused.

"The glee club," Danny mumbled, gazing out of the window.

Steve raised his eyebrows with an amused grin before snapping his attention back to the road as a horn blared. "She didn't comment on it in that regard."

Danny peeked over. "In what regard, then?" He eyed his partner suspiciously as Steve pretended to concentrate on traffic.

Danny squirmed in his seat. "In which regards, McGarrett?"

Steve shrugged. "She didn't comment on it – only that she didn't believe you did it."

"And what would make her think that? Eh? What?" Danny glared at Steve, who smirked but ignored him staring into traffic.

"I'll tell you," Danny paused dramatically. "YOU!"

"Me?" Steve's head swung around surprised. "What do I have to do with it?"

"You and your twisted ideas of fun!" Danny bobbed his head for emphasis.

"There's nothing wrong with my sense of fun," Steve grumbled. "I love swimming, surfing, hanging out with friends at the beach – none of which you find attractive."

Danny snorted. "Yeah, and you left out the most important ones."

Steve pressed his lips together, refraining from answering.

"Like shooting and getting shot at, hanging people off buildings, throwing them in Shark tanks."

"At least I don't strap them to the hood of a car, " mumbled Steve under his breath.

"What was that?" Danny's eyebrows arched high, but Steve remained his stoic self and didn't answer.

"See, that is exactly why I am so opposed to this whole plan."

"Your arguments defy logic," Steve set his chin. "And that's your problem, bro."

"Oh, don't 'bro' me!" Danny snapped, his hands flying in the air. "There is no way in hell that my little girl—."

His cell phone rang again, Rachel's special tone.

"You better get that," Steve suggested, eyeing him as Danny stared at the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" a smile spread over his face. "Well, hello Monkey. You're out of school already?" He checked the car clock. "Ah yeah of course. Not really. It's already that late?" He nodded his head listening. "Me? Oh, nothing special. Just driving around with your new favorite Uncle Steve."

"Say hi to Gracie," Steve shouted and Danny winced flashing him a dark look. "She heard that. Yea – Uncle Steve said hi."

"Ah really?" Danny listened for a moment to Gracie's excited words as he cracked his neck left to right.

Steve looked over not hiding his interest.

"What?" Danny mouthed nodding towards the road and Steve's gaze shifted with a grin.

"Have I talked to Uncle Steve already?" Danny grimaced. "Well, monkey I talk to him all the time. I just don't think he's listening."

Steve shook his head looking out the driver side window pretending not to listen.

Danny bit his lip listening to Grace. "Ah, so – about the Job Shadowing Day," Danny rubbed his face. "Monkey, I really don't think that's a—," he pulled a face as a loud PLEASE came out of his cell phone. "No, no, I think it's a great idea," he added hastily before listening intently. "And you already cleared it with my boss." He said resignedly shooting Steve a murdering look.

Steve grinned and lifted his arms off the steering wheel in surrender.

"You know, I bet it's against some policy Uncle Steve was just not aware of, being no real cop and all, you know sweetie. No, no I am not making this up. I am pretty sure I read it in regulations at the Academy." Danny's face twisted in disgust at lying at his daughter. "And your Mom wouldn't allow it, anyway," his face lit up at this idea only to have it follow by a deep frown. "What? She agreed?" Danny sat up straight in the passenger seat. "She said I would forbid it and be a spoilsport? When was I ever?" His hand flew through the air pointing at the window before smacking the visor. "She said I wouldn't want you to job shadow me?" His outrage pitched high and Steve turned to look out of the window to hide his grin that Gracie had manipulated her father so smartly.

"Of course, I want you with me – all the time, every second and you know that, don't you monkey?" He paused long enough to listen for her answer before letting out a relieved breath. "I'm just saying my job is a bit dangerous with all the bad guys around—." He listened and Steve peeked over as Danny's face lit up. "And Uncle Steve." He looked over at Steve with a grin on his face. "You're right. With Uncle Steve it's even more dangerous, especially in a car."

Steve scowled and avoided a cab that shot out of an alley.

"I know monkey. It's a pretty cool job. Nobody else has a detective as a dad?" He rubbed his chest, flattered, and Steve rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess in that case," Danny, sighed. "But only on my terms," he tried to get in as Grace's Yippey-yah resounded. He smiled affectionately. "I'll be with you all the time and you do exactly as I say and no complaints if it gets boring in the office." He tilted his head. "Oh, no we're not going on car chases with Uncle Steve. If you tag along with me, we stay in the office or if we have to leave I'll drive." He rubbed his eyes before popping them open and he shook his head vehemently. "No, no no – we 're NOT going to shoot a few bad guys either. First of all, we never shoot for fun, only to defend ourselves. You understand the difference, don't you monkey? No, no – whatever Uncle Steve said – ignore it!"

Danny shot him a nasty look. "We do this on my terms. Promise? Promised!" He grinned. "Love you too, monkey." He hung up and stared out of the window with a smile playing on his lips.

"So, is she joining us tomorrow?" Steve asked casually.

Danny shot around. "Are you happy now? There will be no flying bullets or car chases. You will drive like a ninety-year-old-granny on a once-a-month shopping trip and no—."

Steve hit the breaks hard.

"What are you doing?" Danny screamed as he grabbed the dashboard.

Slowly turning his head, Steve's eyes bored into him. "Stopping at a stop sign."

The End


End file.
